a new member
by Lady Zera
Summary: its my own story about a young girl with cancer trying to deal with her powers. please r
1. Default Chapter

"I hope the room is to your liking, Mira told me you would like the colour." Anza looked around her new room, then to the man talking to her.  
  
"It looks ok I guess." Anza said tired from her long trip from Scotland. "Yellow is my favourite colour, Mr. Xavier… man this room is huge!" She walked closer to the window, and looked outside, "This is better then Mira told me it would be."  
  
"I was told you like to know that there is a world out your room, and it gives you something to draw."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Xavier, but this is way too much.." Anza looked to him.  
  
"Nonsense, my school offers the best, and that what my students get, the best." Mr. Xavier told her.  
  
Anza shock her head and then felt the need to be sick. "And where is the bathroom?"  
  
"You have a privet one, it's the door on the other side of the room." Mr. Xavier told her as she ran to it and throw up. Mr. Xavier rolled over to the bathroom. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am sorry," She said slowly. "My chemo makes me sick, I think Mira gave me an overdose. I've been getting sick a lot today."  
  
"I understand. Are you alright now?"  
  
"I should lie down for awhile I am very dizzy," Anza struggled to stand, and slowly walked over to her bed.  
  
"I'll have someone wake you at dinner,"  
  
"Thanks." With that Mr. Xavier rolled out of the closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Please read and tell me what you think…  
  
Thank you 


	2. 

When Anza work up the sun had already gone down, she got out of her bed and walked out of her room. She placed on her green wig to hide her boldness from her chemo and begin to walk around the mansion. She remembers where the living room was and decided to see if anyone was in it, with her luck their where around 6 people.  
  
One girl has red hair and looked very pile, a brown hair girl around the others girls age, the last girl was a red head with the gothic look, two guys joined then as well, a dark boy with bleach hair and a other boy with blue hair.  
  
"Hey your like the new girl, Anna or something?" The one girl with brown hair said as she noticed Anza at the door.  
  
"Its Anza," She smiled as she looked to everyone in the room.  
  
"I'm Kitty," The brown haired girls smiled. "She's Rogue (the red head Goth), He's Kurt (the blue haired boy) and Evan (the darker boy)."  
  
"Hi," Anza smiled sitting down joining them.  
  
"So your from England?" Evan asked, trying to bring in a conversation.  
  
"I'm Canadian, but I moved to England when I was 12." Anza smiled. "What are you all watching?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Can I join?"  
  
"Of course." Rogue finally spoke up, and made a spot of Anza to sit.  
  
"Your hair is it real or-" (sorry I can't do accents) Kurt begin to ask but was stopped buy Kitty.  
  
"Kurt that is like so rude!"  
  
"I don't mind; it's a wig." Anza took off the green wig. "You kind of lose your hair when you are on chemo the stupid drug." Anza replaced on her wig on to her head.  
  
"Snacks!" A brown-headed man said coming in to the room, flowed by a red head.  
  
"That's Jean, and this is Scott." Kitty explained as the two entered the room.  
  
"Hey," Anza nodded as she grabed one of the pops on the table. "Is there any chips?"  
  
"The Professor said that you where sick?" Scott asked as Anza took a drink.  
  
"I am, but if I get hungry I should eat." She smiled, taking some chips; she walked out of the room to be alone.  
  
Walking though the home she had started to walk back to her room.  
  
"You must be Anza!" A big Blue ape like guy asked her walking toward her.  
  
"I am and you are?" she asked.  
  
"Mr. McCoy also known as Beast, I am the doctor here." He smiled.  
  
"Have fun giving me my chemo is 2 days." She smiled. "I get really witched and I get sick a lot."  
  
"Don't worried we'll get along, Mira told me you liked Shakespeare." Beast told her.  
  
"I love it!" Anza laughed, "Well I off to read for the night."  
  
"Good readings." Best told her as she began to walk away. 


End file.
